The Pureblood Pretense
by aguja
Summary: Harriett Potter sueña con ir a Hogwarts, pero en un universo alternativo donde la escuela sólo acepta a los de sangre pura, la única manera de cumplir su meta es cambiar de lugar con su primo de sangre pura—¿el único problema? Su primo es un chico. Alanna la Leona, estilo Harry Potter. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** harry potter © jk rowling.

 **nota:**  
#1. the pureblood pretense (la pretensión de sangre pura, o la simulación de sangre pura) le pertenenece a murkybluematter. esta es una traducción. tengo el permiso de la autora.  
#2. esta es la primera parte de una serie. ahora mismo la autora va en el cuarto año y actualiza con regularidad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Esto es Alanna la Leona estilo Harry Potter. No tienen que leerse la serie, sólo basta que sepan que trata de una chica que desea ir a la escuela de caballeros y cambia de lugares con su hermano gemelo para hacerlo. En cuanto al mundo de HP, esto es un universo alternativo. Está ambientado en un mundo donde no hay profecía, Voldemort se convirtió en un político en lugar de un terrorista, y—ah, sí, Harry es Harriett. Esto, junto a varios otros elementos de la trama en general, puede que parezca cliché, pero he dado lo mejor de mí para que la historia se tan entretenida como conmovedora, realística y fantástica cuando corresponda. Disfruten.

* * *

—¿Es que una de las bromas de mi padre te ha convertido el cerebro en gachas? —Arcturus Rigel Black le amordazó la boca a su prima con una mano y le dió un vistazo nervioso al pasillo—. No puedes llegar y decir cosas así en cualquier lugar, Harry. ¿No sabes lo que tu mamá nos haría si te escuchara?

Harriett Potter permitió que la guiara por el pasillo, por las estrechas escaleras y al dormitorio de Archie, acostumbrada como estaba al dramatismo de su primo. Su madre, prudentemente fuera de alcance del oído, se encontraba en el salón con su padre y sus tíos, y no era como si las cabezas decapitadas de los elfos domésticos fueran a delatarlos, pero cuando Archie quería drama, creaba drama. Esperó con paciencia mientras que Archie arrastraba la cómoda para barricar la puerta y se contentó con poner los ojos en blanco cuando, para rematar, él rellenó el ojo de la cerradura con un pañuelo.

—¿Ahora?

—Vale, ahora.

Se dejó caer en la cama como si los últimos cinco minutos lo hubieran cansado más allá de lo soportable y la miró con fijeza por entre su flequillo despeinado.

—Porfavorporfavor _porfavor_ dime que no estabas bromeando.

Ella examinó su expresión patéticamente esperanzada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo estaba. Convencí a mamá y papá de que quiero ir al Instituto Americano de Magia.

Tampoco había sido difícil convencerlos; sólo había unas cuantas escuelas de magia extranjeras, y aquellas que aceptaban Mestizos y a Hijos de Muggles de buena gana se encontraban casi exclusivamente en los liberales Estados Unidos. A ese punto, el que estuviera mostrando entusiasmo por una escuela otra que Hogwarts era un gran alivio para sus padres.

—No puedo creerlo —Archie se dejó caer sobre las mantas y parpadeó en dirección al techo como un búho deslumbrado por el sol—. Está pasando. De verdad voy a ser un Sanador. Harry, yo… —tomó una bocanada profunda de aire para calmarse—. Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte.

Harry le dio una palmadita gentil en la mano a su primo.

—Me estás ayudando de vuelta, ¿te acuerdas? Sin que tú tomaras mi lugar en IAM, no podría tomar el tuyo en Hogwarts.

—Cierto, supongo que no. —Archie se rió un poco sin aliento y la sonrisa le iluminó la cara redonda con un aire travieso—. Pues bien, ¿qué sigue?

Harriett sacó un desgastado pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo. Recogió una pluma y tinta del velador de Archie y tachó "mentirle entredientes a los padres" de su lista. Archie la había escrito, lo que explicaba por qué "dar saltos de alegría" era el único ítem, aparte de "convertirse en una chica", que no estaba tachado.

—Vale —dijo ella—, no podemos cambiar nuestros baúles hasta la noche antes de marcharnos, así que aparte de conseguir algo de Poción Multijugos, eso es todo.

—Okay —dijo Archie con lentitud—. Así que cuando llegue a IAM, le diré a la directora que quien sea que transcribió los formularios por Flú lo hizo mal, y que mi nombre es Harry, no Harriett. En América no conocen tanto el Libro de Oro como para que se lo piensen dos veces.

—Cierto.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que _tú_ —aquí Archie apuntó escépticamente en la dirección general de su cara— vas a ser _yo_.

—Porque tú eres tan único —dijo Harry, seca—. Todos conocen _al_ heredero Black, pero la verdad es que no tienes ningún amigo–

—¡Eh!

—… aparte de mí, y heredé las suficientes facciones de sangre pura por parte de mi padre como para aprobar incluso el escrutinio de Lord Malfoy —terminó ella, levantando la nariz para enfatizar la ya mencionada 'buena' estirpe.

Archie entrecerró los ojos, pretendiendo ser crítico.

—Mm, sí, ésta sí que tiene algo de sangre pura en la nariz y las mejillas. Los ojos son un poco vulgares –si tan sólo fueran de un majestuoso gris en lugar de ese verde común– pero la barbilla perfectamente puntiaguda compensa de sobra. ¡Pero el pelo! Oh, Merlín bendito, un sangre pura nunca vio tal cosa.

Harry le lanzó una almohada con pereza a su cara de esnob.

—Nuestro pelo es del mismo color: negro como tu apellido.*

—El color no es el problema —dijo él, riendo entre dientes—. Es la textura. La greña Potter es bastante reconocible.

—No es para tanto —protestó Harry defensivamente. Su primo la miró con evidente incredulidad.

Archie sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento, prima, pero cualquier persona en Inglaterra que vea ese pelo lo asociará de inmediato con tu padre. Su foto aparece en el periódico a menudo. Tienes que deshacerte del pelo si quieres pretender ser yo.

—Pero tú tienes el pelo largo —ella frunció el ceño, tocando un mechón que le llegaba hasta los hombros—. Se verá raro si de repente te lo cortas.

—Lo haremos parecer un gesto sentimental. Mañana tú y yo nos vamos a cortar el pelo en honor al fin de nuestra infancia. Con suerte, te hará ver a tí como a un chico afeminado y a mí como a una chica masculina —dijo Archie.

Ella notó que no sonaba entusiasmado ante la idea.

Harry hizo una mueca para sí misma tan sólo con imaginar la cara que pondría su madre cuando regresaran del salón de belleza. Pero no había nada que hacer. Tenían que verse tan parecidos como fuera posible si querían que su plan durara más que el primer semestre. Una vez que su treta estuviera en marcha, unos cuantos centímetros de pelo iba a parecer la nada en comparación a otras de las cosas que tendrían que hacer.

* * *

El día siguiente, Archie y ella fueron a una de las peluquerías de Diagon y se despidieron de sus cabellos largos y, en el caso de Harry, desordenados. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el rebelde nido de cuervos que su padre siempre revolvía cuando se le acercaba había desaparecido. En su lugar habían cortos mechones que formaron gentiles sortijas alrededor de su frente y sus orejas.

—Me veo demasiado delicada con la cara expuesta —dijo Harriett mientras se estudiaba en el espejo, ceñuda—. Van a darse cuenta de que soy una chica.

—No lo harán —le aseguró Archie, admirando su propio corte. Tenía que admitir que, estando el uno junto al otro, había un parecido notable entre ambos. No lo suficiente como para que sus padres los confundieran, pero lo suficiente como para que un extraño dudara, quizá—. De todos modos, los niños sangre pura por lo general tienen facciones delicadas. Sólo piensas que te ves expuesta porque estás acostumbrada a esa melena de leona.

Levantó una mano desde su silla y le quitó las gafas de la cara.

—Ahí sí, ¿no nos vemos como gemelos?

—No veo nada sin mis gafas —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Archie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eso va a ser un problema. Necesitamos comprarte lentes de contacto. Creo que de color metal o tal vez plata —se miró de cerca en el espejo, pensativo—. ¿Qué piensas, me encuentras color plata?

—Te encuentro idiota —le informó Harry.

—Pues ve practicando tu expresión de idiota de pueblo entonces —Archie se echó a reír—. Porque vas a tener que _ser_ yo en un par de días.

—Quizás te mejore —dijo Harry, sonriente—. Para cuando seas tú mismo otra vez habré dejado la barra tan alta que la gente dirá "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Archie Black? Era tan tranquilo en la escuela y ahora parece un bufón."

—Ten cuidado, prima, o puede que yo haga algo insólito con _tu_ reputación también —la amenazó con una sonrisa de respuesta.

—Haz lo que puedas —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me quedaré con tu identidad de forma permanente.

Archie puso una cara.

—¿Podemos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo en que las cosas no lleguen a eso? Sin ofender a las mujeres, pero la verdad es que no quiero ser una chica para siempre.

—No vas a tener que ser una chica de verdad —le recordó ella—. Yo soy la que tendrá que mentir sobre su género por siete años.

El alcance total de sus intenciones comenzó a traspasar sus defensas mentales y ambos cayeron en un silencio pensativo.

—Valdrá la pena —afirmó Archie por fin, justo antes de que el peluquero regresara con su cuenta.

—Lo hará —dijo ella. Tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

Su última noche en casa llegó con premura, y Archie empacó todo lo que podría necesitar en una escuela a la que no asistiría. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre su treta, a pesar de su buena disposición. La idea de mentirle a su padre por siete años era miserable. Ahora que Mamá ya no estaba, era todo lo que tenía su padre, y si su mentira era descubierta era probable que causara una brecha en su relación, pero por otro lado… no era como si estuvieran _haciéndole daño_ a nadie. Harry podría perseguir su sueño de estudiar junto al Maestro Snape, y IAM tenía la mejor trayectoria de certificación de Sanadores de cualquier escuela mágica occidental; para cuando se graduara sería un medimago completamente calificado, adelantando varios años en comparación con un estudiante que siguiera los estándares de Hogwarts. Bueno, lo sería si se salían con la suya.

Cuando hubo acabado de empacar lo que esencialmente era el baúl de Harry, él y su padre fueron a Potter's Place** para cenar. El tío Remus ya estaba ahí, poniendo la mesa. Claro que Remus no era verdaderamente su tío; y tampoco lo era James, para ser honestos, pero se consideraban familia entre sí, por lo que las relaciones sanguíneas exactas no importaban.

—¿Estás entusiasmado por ir a la escuela, Archie? —preguntó James una vez que se sentaron a la mesa. Lily lo codeó con desaprobación, dándole un vistazo a Harry con evidente preocupación, pero James le sonrió a su esposa de manera tranquilizadora y continuó hablando—. Vas a amar Hogwarts – no hay ningún otro lugar como tal. Ay, las cosas que yo y tu tío y tu padre hacíamos cuando estábamos ahí… Como el representante de la segunda generación de Merodeadores, tendrás que continuar el legado de la familia–

—… de hacerle jugarretas a los desprevenidos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —interrumpió Sirius, ladrando una carcajada y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado, a modo de reminiscencia. Remus sacudió la cabeza con aire exasperado, pero no dijo nada para amonestarlo. Archie sabía que Remus tenía la opinión de que Sirius se reía muy poco. Lady Black, la madre de Archie, había fallecido un par de años atrás por una rara enfermedad degenerativa, y la verdad era que su padre no había sido el mismo desde ese entonces. Tampoco él lo era, si vamos al caso.

—¿Por qué sólo los profesores de Defensa? —preguntó Archie, siguiéndoles la corriente—. ¿Es parte de la tradición?

—Eh, la verdad no. Es que por lo general son los mejores blancos —James se frotó el cuello mientras pensaba—. Verás, el puesto ha estado maldito desde que tengo memoria, así que nunca te toca el mismo por dos años seguidos.

—Y los profesores nuevos son los blancos más fáciles —Sirius le guiñó el ojo a su hijo—. Aunque si quieres hacerle una trastada a Quejicus una o dos veces, tu viejo te estaría agradecido.

—No lo llames así, Sirius —dijo Lily automáticamente. Su tono de voz reveló la frecuencia con que tenía que pedírselo—. Es un buen hombre.

—Sin mencionar un genio —añadió Harry con voz queda, mirando su pescado. Nadie reconoció esa observación, porque también era pan de todos los días.

Desde que había leído un artículo en _Potions Quarterly_ *** sobre su trabajo con la poción Matalobos, el viejo rival de colegio de sus padres tenía a Harry en un estado constante de admiración que rayaba en el fanatismo. A la mayoría de la gente, su prima les daba la impresión de ser aburrida y poco interesante, si no es que total y completamente fría, pero tenía una profunda fascinación por las pociones. Desde que tenían memoria se había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre revolviendo mezclas improbables en el sótano de sus padres. Archie sabía que lo que su prima más deseaba en el mundo era fabricar pociones por el resto de su vida, de preferencia sola, pero en su mente ser mediocre en el arte no era suficiente. La única manera de convertirse en la Maestra de Pociones más reconocida del país era estudiar junto al Maestro de Pociones más reconocido del país, y _él_ , si acatabas la opinión de Harry, se encontraba en Hogwarts. Archie se sentía identificado con su perseverancia en el tema – se sentía igual respecto a la Sanación.

—Once años más tarde y todavía defiendes a ese hombre —suspiró James.

—Once años más tarde y todavía te aferras a una rivalidad infantil —replicó Lily, mirando a Remus para que la apoyara—. Remus piensa que es ridículo, ¿no es así?

—Ella tiene razón —dijo el hombre lobo afablemente. Miró a James y a Sirius con una leve sonrisa—. No hay necesidad de perpetuar esto, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que ya debe haberse lavado el pelo.

Sirius y James estallaron en carcajadas frescas, y Lily fijó a Remus con una mirada que decía gracias-por-nada. Él levantó las manos a modo de rendición y cambió el tema alegremente.

—Y tú, Harry, ¿ansias ir a América?

—No puedo esperar —dijo la chica de pelo corto, dándole un vistazo a Archie antes de continuar—. Será interesante viajar al extranjero. La verdad es que, eh, estoy pensando en probar la trayectoria de Sanación.

—¿De verdad? —Remus mascó pensativamente, y sus padres intercambiaron miradas confundidas—. Esa es un área de especialización bastante difícil. Pero pensé que estabas planeando buscar una carrera en Pociones.

—Bueno, toda la Sanación avanzada se hace con pociones hoy en día —dijo Harry, jugando casualmente con sus vegetales—. Si quiero hacer pociones que ayuden a la gente, y no sólo para ganar dinero, entonces debería ver el problema por el otro lado también.

Archie no creyó que estuviera mintiendo – casi nunca lo hacía directamente. Había mencionado querer ayudar a otros con las pociones que inventaba algún día, y los Medimagos _sí_ que dependían de las pociones para las curas más complicadas, pero sabía que de no ser por él no consideraría una especialización en Sanación. Eso era todo Archie. Después de observar a su madre sufrir por meses bajo la influencia de una enfermedad para la que no había un tratamiento viable, se había obsesionado con la idea de salvar vidas algún día.

Cuando primero había decidido ser un Sanador algún día, le había preguntado a su padre si podía acompañar a Harry a América en lugar de aceptar el lugar reservado para él en Hogwarts. Sirius no oiría hablar de ello. Archie creía que la inusual irracionalidad de su padre en el tema era una combinación de su miedo de que perdería a su hijo de cierta manera, también, si se iba tan lejos, y su deseo de que Archie tuviera las mismas experiencias maravillosas que él había tenido en el colegio. Había sido en Hogwarts donde Sirius había conocido a sus mejores amigos, James y Remus, y donde había conocido y se había enamorado de Diana, la madre de Archie. Sus discusiones sobre el tema de la educación de Archie se habían vuelto tan amargas que, cuando Harry había sugerido ociosamente que cambiaran de lugar para resolver todas sus frustraciones, Archie lo había considerado en serio. No quería decepcionar a su padre, pero Sirius vivía su vida en el pasado, y Archie no podía cambiar eso. Sabía que nunca podría traer de regreso a su mamá. Pero puede que algún día marcara la diferencia que salvara la vida del ser querido de alguien, y para ver su sueño cumplirse le mentiría al mundo entero si tenía que hacerlo.

Después de la cena los dos primos subieron a la habitación de Harry para una despedida privada. No se verían el uno al otro hasta las vacaciones de invierno como muy pronto, y nunca habían estado separados por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la larga separación no era lo que tenían en la cabeza.

—¿Lograste que tu padre achicara el tuyo, también? —preguntó Harry, recogiendo un baúl en miniatura de un estante.

Archie sacó el suyo de su bolsillo y lo cambió con el de Harry, que gracias al cielo no era demasiado femenino. No serían agrandados hasta que llegaran a sus respectivas escuelas la tarde siguiente.

—¿Robaste la poción del botiquín de Auror del tío James?

Esta era la parte de su plan de la que estaba más dudoso. A diferencia del resto, que parecía bastante inocente, robar evidentemente estaba mal. Supuso que sería mejor acostumbrarse a vivir en un estado de ambigüedad moral.

—Ten —Harry sacó dos vasos de debajo de su cama y vertió las dosis del líquido de un marrón lodoso en frascos, uno para nada uno—. Tendrás que mantener el vaso escondido. Los he reemplazado con una mezcla neutra que huele y sabe igual de mal, pero no hace nada. Con algo de suerte asumirá que era un lote defectuoso.

Archie asintió para indicar que había entendido y ambos se arrancaron un cabello sin más revuelos. Intercambiaron los frascos y cada uno bebió la dosis con la esencia del otro. La transformación dolió más de lo que había esperado, pero pronto hubo acabado y se sintió como si estuviera mirando un espejo.

—Qué raro —Archie entrecerró sus nuevos ojos verdes—. Tus visión es _terrible_ , Harry. Dame tus gafas.

—Eso explica por qué el mundo se ve tan borroso.

Harriett se quitó las gafas y le parpadeó a sus alrededores, aparentemente disfrutando de su visión perfecta. Archie se puso las gafas con un suspiro desganado. Sólo sería por un rato.

Tenían suficiente Multijugos robada como para que les alcanzara hasta que estuvieran lejos de sus padres la mañana siguiente, y después, Harriett tenía los lentes de contacto que le había comprado para corregir su visión y cambiar su color de ojos a un gris poco notable, mientras que él tenía lentes de contacto verdes por el bien de la minuciosidad. No estaba esperando encontrarse con nadie en IAM que alguna vez hubiera oído de los Potter. Harry era la que la pasaría mal para que la treta tuviera éxito.

—Empaqué libros de pociones extra en mi baúl para ti, así que estúdialos en caso de que Mamá mencione algo que debería saber en una carta —dijo Harry—. No te olvides de aprender un encantamiento para cambiar tu caligrafía apenas llenes para que puedas responder la correspondencia de parte de mis padres, y yo haré lo mismo con las cosas que envíe tu padre. Guarda una copia extra de lo que escribas y nos intercambiaremos por correo de lechuzas a final del año escolar para que mantengamos nuestras historias claras durante el verano.

—Vale, lo recordaré —dijo Archie. Francamente, Harry actuaba como si fuera su lugar hacer de madre. No es que le molestara. Mucho. En todo caso, podía ver cómo se sentía. Harry estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba si estaba parloteando instrucciones que ya habían acordado.

—Pues eso es todo. Esto es… adiós —Harry se vio un poco perdida por un momento, pero se apresuró a componerse para otorgarle un firme—: Buena suerte.

—Sí.

Archie se sintió un poco perdido ante la magnitud de lo que estaban a punto de emprender.

—¿Archie?

—¿Sí?

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Incluso si esto termina estallando en nuestras caras y me expulsan antes de que termine la primera clase, voy a decirlo ahora: no me arrepiento de nada.

Archie se sintió desconcertado por su honestidad, pero enderezó sus hombros de chico de once años de todas maneras.

—Yo tampoco. Gracias. Esta fue tu idea y sin ella me habría tomado otro par de años lograr mi meta. También va a ser más peligroso para tí y, bueno, estoy agradecido por todo, sin importar qué pase.

—Lo mismo. Gracias por dejarme pedir prestado tu nombre, Arch —dijo Harry, aliviando la atmósfera con un torpe intento de frivolidad—. Intentaré no ensuciarlo mucho en los próximos siete años.

—Haz lo que puedas —dijo Archie, risueño.

* * *

Harry se metió en el baño de chicos del Expreso de Hogwarts y esperó en un cubículo a que el Multijugo se desvaneciera. Cada momento parecía una eternidad, pero sabía que tan sólo eran sus nervios haciéndola sentir mal. Cuando era ella una vez más, se puso la túnica escolar de Archie y salió al lavadero para ponerse los lentes de contacto. Un chico de once años de aspecto sobrio la observó desde el espejo, con un halo de rizos color ónix e inexpresivos ojos grises. Puede que sus pestañas fueran un poco demasiado largas para ser masculinas, pero los labios eran delgados y la estructura ósea frágil podría haberle pertenecido a media docena de estirpes sangre pura. Había escuchado que, en particular, los Malfoys eran conocidos por sus caras puntiagudas. Su voz sonaba demasiado aguda al principio, pero con un poco de práctica bajó ligeramente a una octava que sonaba natural para un chico.

Satisfecha, salió del baño y empezó a caminar por el tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo había logrado cuando miró todas las caras emocionadas a su alrededor. Había llegado al tren sin que la descubrieran, y todos los que conociera de ahí en adelante serían completos extraños, así que cualquier cosa que estropera sería atribuido a la personalidad desconocida de Arcturus Rigel Black. Pensó en eso por un momento. Arcturus Black. Arcturus Rigel Black. Arrugó la nariz. Se sentía demasiado extraño tomar prestado el nombre de Archie. Y encima un nombre que a él ni siquiera le gustaba. ¿Debería pensar en sí misma como Archie, sólo para aminorar la posibilidad de que se confundiera y lo echara a perder? ¿Pero entonces cómo iba a llamar a Archie? Después de pensarlo por un largo rato, decidió que, si iba a apropiarse de la identidad de Archie, tendría que ser decisiva. Mientras pretendiera ser Archie, usaría su segundo nombre. _De ahora en adelante seré Rigel Black, el mejor estudiante de Pociones que Hogwarts haya visto jamás_.

Rigel—¿y no era raro el rebautizarse a sí misma en sus propios pensamientos por pura conveniencia?—llegó casi al final del tren antes de encontrar un compartimiento que se veía prometedor. Sólo había un chico sentado en silencio en su interior, leyendo algo que reconoció como el libro de Herbología de primer año. Abrió la puerta y asintió a modo de saludo cuando el chico levantó la vista. Tenía una cara abierta y alegre, cabello marrón lacio que le cubría la frente y sencillos ojos marrones, libres de malicia. Había algo familiar en él, pero no lo meditó demasiado.

—¿Estás guardando estos asientos para alguien? —preguntó ella.

—Eh, no —el chico se vio sorprendido de que pensara eso—. Te puedes sentar si quieres.

—Gracias. —Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él—. Soy Rigel —dijo ella, probando el nombre en voz alta por primera vez.

—Neville.

Él sonrió de manera tentativa, y dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a dar su apellido cuando se presentaba, adivinó ella. La mayoría de los sangre pura daban su apellido como una cortesía, de acuerdo a Archie. Pero por ahora, preferiría no mencionar su apellido prestado. Lo más probable era que fuera un chico criado en la Luz, y automáticamente odiaría a cualquier llamado Black, o sus padres Oscuros sangre pura le habían dicho que los únicos Blacks que quedaban eran traidores de sangre.

—Encantado de conocerte. ¿Es ése _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_? —Rigel inclinó la cabeza hacia el libro en el regazo de Neville.

Él lo miró como si fuera a comprobarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se sonrojó.

—Sí. Er, ¿ya lo leíste?

—Sí —dijo ella, y cuando el chico lució alarmado, retrocedió—. Pero no creo que sea obligación haberlo leído. Sólo estaba interesado porque Herbología tiene mucho que ver con las Pociones.

—Oh —Neville pareció aliviado—. ¿Así que te gustan las Pociones? También leí la introducción de ese libro de texto, pero se veía complicado. Y la primera poción que salía usaba partes de sapo. Tengo un sapo. Su nombre es Trevor —explicó el chico—. No sé si me gusta la idea de diseccionar animales por sus partes.

—Lo más probable es que no tengas que hacer la cosecha tú mismo —dijo Rigel—. El profesor ya tendrá los ingredientes.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces quizá no sea tan malo —Neville movió los pies con nerviosismo, y soltó abruptamente—: ¿En qué Casa crees que te quedarás?

—Espero que en Slytherin —dijo ella con honestidad.

—Tú – ¿Slytherin? —chilló Neville.

—A juzgar por esa reacción, supongo que tu familia es de Gryffindor. La mía también —admitió Rigel.

—¿Y _esperas_ quedar en Slytherin?

La cara de él se veía media-dudosa, media-confundida.

—El maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts es el jefe de la Casa Slytherin —explicó ella—. He oído que favorece a su propia casa, así que estar en Slytherin es la mejor oportunidad que tengo de conseguir clases particulares de su parte.

—¿Irías en contra de tu propio linaje por algo de ayuda extra en Pociones? —Neville se mordió el labio—. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Escoger tu Casa en contra de la tradición, quiero decir.

—Quizás no, pero creo que puedo con los requerimientos si me dan la oportunidad. Sólo tengo que ser astuto y ambicioso, ¿verdad? —Esa última parte iba en broma, pero le pareció que Neville no se dio cuenta.

—Pues buena suerte —ofreció él con amabilidad.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Espero que tú también quedes en la Casa que quieres.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en un cómodo silencio. La única interrupción fue cuando Neville le pidió a Rigel que se marchara en voz queda, para poder ponerse sus túnicas escolares. A Rigel no le importó salir del compartimiento si eso haría que el tímido chico se sintiera más cómodo, aunque era bastante indiferente al cuerpo masculino gracias a que había crecido junto a la absoluta falta de modestia de Archie.

Mientras estaba de pie afuera del compartimiento, un chico alto con facciones profundas y una expresión hosca se le acercó desde el lado izquierdo del tren. Debido a la estrechez del pasillo, ella estaba bloqueando parcialmente la pasada. Pero en lugar de esquivarla, se movió para empujarla con un musculoso hombro en el costado. Ella no se lo esperaba y cayó en la fea alfombra, alcanzando a detenerse con los codos. Se puso de rodillas y fulminó al chico con la mirada, que la estaba observando con desdén.

—¿Eres ciego? —preguntó ella, recordando justo a tiempo que debía hacer su voz más profunda, igual que Archie cuando se enfadaba.

Supo que no debería haber dicho nada el momento en que los ojos del chico mayor se entrecerraron. El otro chico era mucho más grande y se veía más pesado que cualquier otro que había conocido, y a pesar de que estaba reacia a aceptar hostilidad descarada sin responder, tenía que admitir que estaba en una posición bastante precaria como para ser descaradamente hostil con cualquiera.

El chico más grande se le acercó casi casualmente, y le lanzó una patada hacia el estómago. Sólo un rodaje rápido en la dirección opuesta la salvó de una costilla amorada o dos. Se puso de pie y encaró al chico, que podría haber sido quizás de quinto o sexto.

—Perdona —dijo con la mandíbula apretada, con la idea de apaciguar la situación—. Está claro que no eres ciego, sólo estás molesto, pero no hay necesidad de descargarte en mí.

Él dio un paso hacia ella con los puños apretados, luego pausó y, en su lugar, sacó su varita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Los pequeños de primer año deberían tener la sabiduría de no hablar más rápido de lo que se pueden mover sus varitas. Considera esta tu primera lección: cuando alguien mayor te patea, quédate en el suelo.

 _Puede que lo hubiera hecho si pensara que eso te haría irte_ , pensó Rigel con resignación, endureciendo su espina y preparándose para aceptar cualquier maldición que le lanzara.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera moverse, los interrumpió una voz severa.

—¡Tú, el de ahí! ¡Nada de pelear en el tren!

Un delgado chico pelirrojo con una brillante insignia dorada en el pecho se pavoneó con importancia hasta estar entre Rigel y el chico hosco. Ninguno de los dos se había relajado.

—Flint —dijo el pelirrojo una vez que hubo visto la cara del otro chico—. Debí saberlo. Le quitaré diez puntos a Slytherin apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts por sacar tu varita ante otro estudiante – y alguien de primero, para colmo.

Flint le hizo una mueca al chico.

—Weasley.

Apparentemente, en su opinión eso bastaba, porque se dio vuelta y se marchó a zancadas, lanzando una última mirada irritada en dirección a Rigel.

—En ésta época del año, ése no es más que problemas —suspiró el chico pecoso. Miró a Rigel con el ceño un poco fruncido—. ¿Estás bien? Es mala suerte meterte en el camino de Flint el primer día. Le gusta guardar rencores por un rato, así que asegúrate de evitarlo por unas cuantas semanas, ¿vale?

—Está claro que no iré a buscarlo a propósito —dijo ella, alisando su túnica—. Gracias por la intervención.

—No fue ningún problema —dijo el chico con despreocupación—. Sólo hacía mi deber como prefecto.

Rigel asintió una vez más a modo de gracias, y se dio vuelta para reunirse con Neville en su compartimiento. Si se preguntó por qué se había quedado afuera por tanto rato, él no dijo nada. Ella recuperó su asiento en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había llegado a Hogwarts y ya tenía un enemigo. Tuvo la ferviente esperanza de que no fuera un augurio de lo que estaba por venir. También tuvo la esperanza de que a Archie le estuviera yendo mejor con su lado de la treta, donde fuese que estuviera.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** A los que han leído hasta aquí: gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta idea inusual. Para aclarar cualquier confusión inicial (aunque claro que todo será explicado a su tiempo), en este momento Hogwarts sólo acepta estudiantes de sangre pura. No siempre fue así. Remus y Snape, claro, son mestizos, y cuando iban a Hogwarts sólo los hijos de muggles estaban prohibidos. Desde ése entonces las leyes se han vuelto más estrictas. Harry y Archie no son primos verdaderos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero como James y Sirius son parientes lejanos se consideran 'primos'. Gracias otra vez por leer.

 _N. de la T._ *Juego de palabras. Black es negro en inglés.

**Más o menos 'el Hogar de los Potter.'

***Literalmente 'pociones trimestral.' Es el título de una revista de investigación que publica resultados de investigación y cosas así. Dejé el nombre en inglés porque no se me ocurrió una traducción que sonara bien. Sugerencias bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Pudo ver las luces de Hogsmeade Station en la distancia una vez que el tren se alentó. Las puertas de los compartimientos comenzaron a abrirse a portazos una detrás de otra, así que ella y Neville se unieron a la multitud empujando hacia las salidas. Se separaron del otro en la muchedumbre, y para cuando logró salir del tren, el chico menudo no estaba en ninguna parte. Terminó compartiendo un bote con un par de chicas y un chico pecoso con el pelo rojo, igual al del prefecto que había conocido en el tren. Intentó no preguntarse si las destartaladas balsas eran aptas para navegar, pero el hecho de que los botes se movieran por culpa de algún hechizo hipnótico en masa no la llenó de fe. Una vez que estaban a salvo en la orilla, ella y los otros siguieron al hombre gigante, Hagrid, hasta el castillo. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado, pero aparte de su tamaño, no pudo formarse una impresión firme en la oscuridad. Las grandes puertas los invitaron a entrar, y permanecieron en silencio en el vestíbulo hasta que una mujer de aspecto severo —hasta que una mujer que se presentó como la profesora de Transfiguración, McGonagall— vino a recogerlos.

Los organizó en una fila sin orden particular y los guió hasta las grandes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor. Los ojos de Rigel se agrandaron sin su permiso ante el número increíble de estudiantes. Había pensado que había muchos menos, porque la escuela sólo aceptaba a los de sangrepura, pero supuso que ahora no había mucha gente que se "casaba fuera de la magia" estos días. Sencillamente no se hacía. Había escuchado que hacía no tanto alrededor del cincuenta por ciento de los niños nacidos de magos eran mestizos. Ahora la mayoría de la sangre Muggle había sido eliminada del patrimonio genético, así que los hijos de Muggles y los mestizos como ella sólo contaban por un veinte por ciento de la población.

Cuatro largas mesas ocupaban la mayor parte del Comedor, y una mesa más pequeña y acomodada perpendicularmente en el fondo de la habitación parecía ser de los profesores y el personal. Porque los estudiantes de cada mesa estaban sentados de acuerdo a los colores de sus corbatas, Rigel dedujo que los estudiantes se agrupaban según sus Casas. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación en general para evitar mirar a nadie directamente mientras los llevaban a un punto directamente frente a la mesa de los profesores, donde había un bulto de tela encima de un taburete bajo. El techo atrapó sus ojos e inhaló profundo en silencio. Parecía como si hubieran bajado la galaxia para llenar el comedor. Nunca había visto tales estrellas agraciando el cielo. Había escuchado que en el desierto, lejos de las ciudades, las ciudades y los planetas brillaban con más fulgor, pero nunca había imaginado que sería tal _espectáculo_.

Justo cuando había empezado a pensar que quizás no había techo, sólo espacio vacío, un toque a la espalda la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una chica de pelo rubio que tenía un corte a la moda se acercó para susurrarle:

—Está encantado para que se vea como el cielo de afuera, pero si no dejas de mirarlo con la boca abierta, todos van a pensar que eres un plebeyo incluso antes de que te Sorteen.

Rigel la miró con sus falsos ojos grises. La chica rubia, de ojos azules y mueca divertida, era obviamente de una de las familias de sangrepura más prominentes; todo desde la manera articulada en la que hablaba hasta la forma en que se paraba sugerían horas y horas de instrucción social durante la niñez. La otra chica sonrió para demostrar que intentaba ayudar, no ser sarcástica, y Rigel asintió para demostrarle que estaba agradecida por el consejo. Estaba a punto de presentarse como se debía cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas; el bulto de tela en el taburete había empezado a cantar. Ruidosamente.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, unos y todos  
A este fino lugar, en este Gran Comedor  
Sí, es ese tiempo del año una vez más  
Cuando ayudo al Director Dumbledore  
A situarte donde debes ir:  
La Casa que es tu destino.  
A aquellos que siempre desean  
Aprender tanto como puedan,  
Que buscan la verdad de toda forma  
Y planean estudiar todos los días,  
No se preocupen—no están solos  
En Ravenclaw encontrarán su hogar.  
A cualquiera que tenga talento—sí,  
Y que siempre intenten hacer lo mejor posible  
Que solo toman lo que se ganan  
Y que esperan su turno con paciencia  
Y valorar la lealtad y la confianza  
Bueno, pertenecen a Hufflepuff.  
Si sabes que tienes ambición  
Y una disposición astuta  
Si guardan sus secretos  
Y saben que la sabiduría nunca alardea  
Y quieren encontrar a sus amigos verdaderos,  
Entonces deben ir a Slytherin.  
A aquellos con coraje constante,  
De corazón robusto que nunca flaquean  
Con los deberes que llegan hasta ustedes,  
Que no temen alzar la voz  
Y saludar al peligro en la puerta,  
Serán grandes en Gryffindor.  
Así que acérquense y úsenme;  
Nunca me han dicho que me he equivocado.  
Encontraré en tu alma más profunda  
La Casa que te llenará  
Quizás no sea un paisaje bonito  
Pero este viejo sombrero te dirá la verdad.

El salón estalló en un ruidoso aplauso, al que los de primero se unieron con perplejidad.

—¿Sólo tenemos que ponernos el sombrero? —dijo el pelirrojo con el que había compartido el bote, riendo—. ¡Eso es fácil!

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino de su túnica y lo desenrolló.

—Cuando diga sus nombres, acérquense, siéntense en el taburete y pónganse el sombrero. Abbott, Hannah.

Una chica tímida con largas coletas rubias se acercó nerviosamente y se sentó en el taburete. Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza con cuidado, arrugando un poco la nariz como si se hubiera encontrado con un olor desagradable.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —declaró el sombrero.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas, no pienses en lo mal que huele el sombrero o te castigará y te mandará a los tejones —susurró la chica de pelo corto en el oído de Rigel. Tuvo que morderse el labio para esconder su ligera sonrisa divertida.

—Black, Arcturus.

Rigel borró la expresión de su cara y adoptó una máscara de cortesía distante —que era la expresión neutral más fácil de mantener cuando estaba nerviosa— y se acercó al taburete que Abbott acababa de vaciar. Su último pensamiento antes de ponerse el sombrero era que en realidad no olía tan mal.

— _Muchas gracias, señorita_ —murmuró el sombrero en su cabeza.

De no haber estado tan tensa, habría dado un respingo, pero mantuvo una expresión neutra en el rostro y pensó hacia el sombrero:

— _No vas a echarme, ¿verdad? Por favor deja que me quede. Trabajaré duro, lo prometo…_

— _Tranquilícese, señorita Potter. No soy un soplón, ¡sino un sombrero! Estoy aquí para sortearla, no para juzgar sus elecciones. Ahora, déjenos ver… Sí que tiene bastante talento, y está dispuesta a trabajar duro, pero veo que tiene ambiciones más grandes que la auto-satisfacción. Fue valiente de su parte arriesgar tanto para llegar aquí, e inteligente el haberlo planeado a la perfección, pero por encima de todo fue escurridizo, muy astuto. Sé justo dónde poner a alguien con tantos secretos. Buena suerte en…_

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Rigel se puso de pie con calma, como si no estuviera débil por el alivio por dentro. Se quitó el sombrero con cuidado después de murmurar su agradecimiento, y se giró hacia la mesa que estaba aplaudiendo. De camino allá, hizo contacto visual con la chica de pelo corto, que pronunció "¡Bien hecho!" y pretendió que aguantaba la respiración para soportar un mal olor.

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los Slytherin, se dijo a sí misma que era grosero reírse de los Hufflepuff. Había un abanico de asientos vacíos a su alrededor, probablemente para los otros de primero. Era en ellos en quienes debería enfocarse —los otros estudiantes que pronto serían sus compañeros de casa— no los que habían ido a Hufflepuff. Pero cuando "Bones, Susan" acabó en Hufflepuff después de poner la misma cara de disgusto, los labios de Rigel se curvaron un poco sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, se le unió "Bulstrode, Millicent" y "Crabbe, Vincent." Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass y Gregory Goyle se apresuraron a la mesa. Después de eso, hubo un respiro hasta que un elegante chico de pelo rubio platino y una expresión confianzuda caminó al taburete cuando llamaron a "Malfoy, Draco." Davis y Greengrass, a quienes Rigel ya había categorizado como tontas aburridas en base a su conversación sobre los méritos de manteles de lino o seda, emitieron ruidos extasiados al ver al heredero de los Malfoy ponerse el sombrero sin siquiera sentarse. El sombrero pareció gritar "¡SLYTHERIN!" antes de posarse sobre su cabello bien peinado, y Rigel pensó que quizás ella tampoco se habría molestado en sentarse si hubiera estado así de segura del resultado.

Los ojos de Malfoy examinaron la mesa mientras se acercaba. Los dos chicos grandes, Crabbe y Goyle, se apresuraron a moverse para hacer espacio entre ellos, y Rigel terminó mirando al heredero de una de las familias Oscuras y sangrepura más antiguas e influenciales directo a los ojos cuando él se sentó frente a ella. Él le asintió con ligereza, y ella se sintió confundida hasta que se dio cuenta que, como Arcturus Black, eran primos por la madre de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black. Le devolvió el asentimiento ligero y los dos devolvieron su atención al sorteo una vez más: "Nott, Theodore" también se convirtió en un Slytherin. Cuando llamaron a "Parkinson, Pansy", la chica que le había advertido sobre comportarse como un plebeyo se movió con gracia hasta el taburete. Su sorteo llevó un poco más de tiempo que Malfoy, aunque ella hizo un gran espectáculo de sentarse con delicadeza en el taburete, ajustar el sombrero en su cabeza y de sacudir pelusa del borde antes de depositarlo de vuelta en el taburete.

Rigel se acomodó lo suficiente para extender una invitación a su lado sin parecer demasiado ansioso, y Parkinson le sonrió cortésmente al sentarse a su lado, acomodando su túnica con gracia.

—Sabía que eras material de Slytherin —comentó Parkinson en voz baja, aparentemente conforme con ignorar el sorteo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Rigel levantó una ceja de la misma manera en que Archie lo hacía cuando estaba en modo sangrepura—. ¿Y cómo lo notaste cuando yo estaba actuando como un primo de campo?

Vale. Deja que la chica pensara que se había tomado el comentario como un cumplido.

La chica rubia le sonrió, divertida.

—Sólo sé de estas cosas —dijo—. Por ejemplo, puedo decirte que sólo queda un estudiante que se unirá a esta mesa, y no lo llamarán hasta el final, así que puedes dejar de dividir tu atención entre el sombrero y yo.

Rigel se permitió parpadearle a la chica.

—Eres bastante perceptiva, señorita Parkinson.

—Llámame Pansy —dijo la rubia después de una pausa pensativa—. Después de todo, vamos a ser grandes amigos, señor Black.

—Todos mis grandes amigos me llaman Rigel —dijo ella, probando una sonrisa inspirada por las expresiones pícaras de su Tío Sirius.

Debió de haber funcionado, porque Pansy se vio ligeramente sorprendida por un instante antes de que una sonrisa torcida iluminara su rostro de facciones aristocráticas.

—Es verdad que eres hijo de tu padre, Rigel.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —fingió sorpresa—. Tendré que castigarlo por esconder tal gema.

Estaba exagerando bastante, y francamente tenía la esperanza de que lo que la gente decía sobre primeras impresiones fuera verdad y nunca más tuviera que actuar así, porque la estaba haciendo sentir mareada. Sin embargo, era necesario que la gente creyera que era el hijo de Sirius Black, por lo que tendría que canalizar el espíritu irreprimible de su tío.

—Basta decir que las madres de todas las chicas en esta mesa les han advertido que se alejen del heredero Black si desean mantener su reputación intacta —Pansy sonrió con diversión, sin lucir muy preocupada por alejarse—. Pero yo creo que sólo eres cháchara.

Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Sirius qué era lo que había hecho en Hogwarts que tenía a madres temiendo por la virtud de sus hijas una década más tarde, y en la presencia de un onceañero. Aunque, por otra parte, preferiría no saber.

—Agradezco que hayas decidido ignorar esos rumores sin fundamento y que me dieras una oportunidad —eligió decir Rigel.

Cualquier respuesta que Pansy pudiera haber ofrecido fue olvidada cuando "Zabini, Blaise" fue sorteado a Slytherin, y McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete. Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar su discurso de bienvenida, y Pansy y Rigel depositaron su atención sobre él. Con la cara dirigida hacia la silla del director, Rigel no pudo evitar notar, por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada escudriñadora que Draco Malfoy le estaba lanzando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Debía de sentir curiosidad por el primo al que nunca había conocido, pensó ella.

Estaba claro que Dumbledore era un excéntrico. Su barba, larga y blanca, había sido trenzada con listones de los colores de las cuatro Casas y su sombrero puntiagudo estaba cubierto con flores tropicales y pájaros. Dijo unas cuantas palabras, cuya impenetrabilidad sugirió que las había escogido aleatoriamente de un diccionario, y agitó las manos dramáticamente. De inmediato, las mesas frente a ellos se llenaron con toda comida imaginable. Aperitivos, sopas, entradas, postres y bebidas se esparcieron frente a ellos en un desastre caótico, y cuando los niños empezaron a agarrar lo que fuera que estuviera más cercano a ellos, se preguntó si lo fortuito del arreglo era a propósito.

Rigel se puso la servilleta en el regazo, notando que todas las servilletas de la mesa Slytherin eran negras, y probablemente no dejarían un rastro evidente en las túnicas negras como lo habría hecho una servilleta blanca. Supuso que se podría acostumbrar a tales detalles. Al otro lado de la mesa, Crabbe y Goyle estaban llenándose con confecciones de chocolate, sin siquiera molestarse con un plato, mientras que el chico rubio entre ellos lentamente amontonaba una variedad de comida en su plato, como si estuviera actuando de diplomático entre todos los grupos de comida y no le apeteciera mostrar favoritismo. Rigel le pidió a Greengrass que le pasara la ensalada verde y, aunque la chica le pestañeó demasiadas veces, lo hizo. Rigel llenó su plato y empezó a comer.

Cuando hubo terminado, todavía tenía hambre, así que se sirvió otra porción de verduras, ignorando los humeantes muslos de pollo frente a ella.

—¿No quieres algo más sólido que eso?

Recelosa, Pansy le dio un vistazo a su plato con obvia curiosidad.

Rigel tragó cuidadosamente antes de responder.

—No, gracias.

Pansy esperó un momento, pero cuando se volvió obvio que Rigel no tenía intención de elaborar, se encogió de hombros y regresó a su propia cena. Rigel se sintió tanto impresionada como divertida ante la expresión de estudiado desinterés de la otra chica, así que ofreció:

—Soy vegetariano.

Pansy se giró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No comes _nada_ de carne? —preguntó la chica de pelo oscuro, Bulstrode, dándole una mirada a su filete y pastel de riñón como si no pudiera aguantar la idea de renunciar a ellos para siempre.

—Como algo de pescado —dijo Rigel.

La chica maciza sólo meneó la cabeza con tristeza en respuesta y siguió comiendo.

Rigel había debatido consigo misma si debería o no cambiar su dieta por la mascarada, pero eventualmente decidió que no. Para empezar, no estaba segura de si podría fingir que le gustaba la carne por siete años, y por otro lado, su dieta vegetariana serviría bastante para explicar por qué permanecía tan pequeña y menuda mientras que los otros chicos se volvían más altos y anchos. Archie no era vegetariano, pero nadie tenía que saberlo, y si de alguna manera Sirius se enteraba de que los hábitos alimenticios de su hijo habían cambiado, siempre podría decir que lo había hecho por nostalgia hacia su prima. Era la clase de cosa que Archie haría en un ataque dramático.

Terminó su cena tranquilamente, encontró que el jugo de calabaza era postre suficiente para ella, y casi no se dio cuenta cuando el heredero Malfoy una vez más depositó su mirada reflexiva sobre ella. No era muy sutil, sin embargo, y pronto después de su segunda mirada Rigel se dio cuenta de que Pansy también lo había visto. Pansy no lucía sorprendida de que Malfoy sintiera curiosidad por Rigel, así que supuso que todos los chicos presentes debían conocer el complicado sistema de conexiones sanguíneas que los unían los unos a los otros.

Para cuando todos terminaron de comer, era bastante tarde, y Rigel estaba más que lista para irse a dormir. Ni siquiera sus nervios de haber llegado tan lejos la hicieron escuchar con mucha atención la charla informacional de Dumbledore sobre reglas, bosques prohibidos y demás. Cuando por fin los soltaron, caminó junto a Pansy mientras que ellas y otros de primero seguían a los prefectos hacia las mazmorras. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, además de sueño tenía mucho frío. ¿Es que no calentaban nada debajo de las cocinas? Uno de los prefectos, una chica con largo cabello negro e intenso maquillaje de ojos, se dio vuelta para hablar con el grupo.

—Esta es la sala común. Probablemente no serán capaces de encontrarla por sí solos por unas cuantas semanas porque se ve como un pedazo de pared cualquiera, pero eso es para que otras Casas no puedan encontrarla, así que sin importar qué no dibujen un mapa o pongan marcadores en los pasillos. —Lo dijo de tal manera que Rigel sospechó que las reglas estaban basadas en experiencia—. Sólo sigan a los Slytherin mayores hasta que sepan a dónde ir.

—Tampoco sean demasiado orgullosos para pedir direcciones —añadió otro prefecto—. Los mayores tuvieron que hacer lo mismo cuando estaban en primero. En esta Casa, nadie espera que averiguen todo un Ravenclaw pero, por otro lado, no somos Hufflepuffs. Si quieren ayuda, tienen que pedirla, y no esperen que sea gratis.

—La contraseña es Ouroboros —dijo la primera prefecta. La pared se abrió y dejó salir aire benditamente tibio de la sala común, y ella se hizo a un lado. Si hacer que los pasillos de las mazmorras se sintieran extraordinariamente fríos era alguna clase de truco psicológico para que asociaran la sala común con un calor acogedor, no podía encontrar falta en la ejecución. Todos entraron agradecidamente, y los prefectos los guiaron hacia una de las grandes chimeneas en las paredes para que pudieran orientarse y calentarse un poco.

La sala común era muy oscura, con la luz de las llamas vacilantes de las antorchas y los fuegos creando espeluznantes sombras sobre cada superficie. Pero una vez que se acostumbró a la tenue luz, lo encontró bastante elegante, si bien un tanto claustrofóbico debido a los techos bajos. Las ventanas no ayudaban, porque todo lo que revelaban en ese momento era el agua negra como el azabache del lago, pero supuso que se filtraría más luz durante el día. Encontró que los muebles le sentaban bien a la Casa Slytherin. Todo tenía respaldos bajos, para que fuera obvio quién estaba en cuál asiento incluso desde atrás, y no había nada amontonado junto o empujado contra un rincón. No había dónde esconderse. Gracias al cielo los muebles estaban hechos de madera oscura y básica que dejaba el esquema cromático de las telas —verde y dorado— luciendo algo estridente. Habían siete pasillos diferentes que se dirigían a otros lugares como los radios de la mitad de una rueda. Uno para cada año, supuso.

La prefecta con el largo pelo negro regresó por ellos y les dijo:

—Cambio de planes. Algo ha sucedido, así que nuestro Jefe de Casa hará la reunión de principio del semestre en la mañana en vez de esta noche. Eso significa que todos ustedes deben haberse levantado y terminado el desayuno con treinta minutos de sobra, así que tan pronto como se acomoden, váyanse a dormir. Los dormitorios de primero quedan por el pasillo a su derecha, hasta el fondo. Para proteger la privacidad y la seguridad de los estudiantes de Slytherin, sólo los estudiantes de cada año pueden pasar por el umbral a cada uno de sus pasillos. Usen esta privacidad con sabiduría, porque estudiantes que abusen del privilegio harán que se revoque para todos los de su año. —Los despidió a todos hacia su dormitorio, diciendo—: Vayan, pequeñas serpientes; la organización de sus habitaciones están afueras de las puertas. Oh, y chicos: no recomendaría que intentaran entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. No les agradarán las consecuencias. Buenas noches.

Rigel siguió cansadamente a Pansy a los otros hacia el pasillo de los de primer año. Había cuatro puertas en el pasillo, dos para las chicas y dos para los chicos. Las chicas estaban bastante complacidas de ser dos por habitación, en lugar de tres como los chicos, pero el único chico que pareció disconforme con el arreglo era Zabini, al que habían enviado a un cuarto con Crabbe y Goyle. Al final del pasillo, a la derecha, había una puerta con "Arcturus Black" escrito justo arriba de "Draco Malfoy" y "Theodore Nott" que Rigel abrió mecánicamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cama que tenía su baúl descansando a los pies. Sus compañeros entraron detrás de ella y probablemente comenzaron a alistarse para la cama, pero ella no les prestó atención. En su lugar, fue derecho a su colchón y cayó dormida en segundos. El alivio que sintió ante su logro de llegar hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin sin que la expulsaran la siguió a los sueños, y la hizo sonreír en paz mientras se quedaba dormida pensando en lo que traería la mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Punto de vista de Draco._

Era la tercera vez que Draco Malfoy dirigía su mirada hacia Rigel Black, y de todos modos el chico permanecía ignorante. No era cualquier mirada, tampoco. Era la que le había enseñado su padre, la pesada, cuyo propósito era ser notada a través de salones de baile. Si Draco no hubiera sabido que el Heredero Black había sido criado por traidores de sangre, se habría vuelto obvio por la pura distracción del chico. Ningún niño criado en una casa sangre pura apropiada habría sido capaz de dormir bajo tal escrutinio, y cada momento en que lo miraba fijamente, sin recibir ni un movimiento del chico, desataba otra oleada de irritación en Draco.

Se suponía que debía escribirle una carta a su madre esa mañana acerca del sorteo, y en particular acerca del Heredero Black, ¿pero cómo podía hacer eso si no tenía nada que decir? Se había paseado por el tren un par de veces antes de que dejara la estación, pero no había visto a nadie que se viera como la foto del joven Sirius Black del árbol familiar de su madre. No había buscado otra vez después de eso, pero había pensado que sería capaz de encontrarse con Black en algún momento antes del sorteo, o por lo menos durante la cena si lo sorteaban a Slytherin como su madre tenía esperanzas. Pero aunque había iniciado contacto (el asentimiento de saludo) y le había dado el suficiente ímpetu para que le hablara (la evidente mirada fija durante la cena), el chico de pelo oscuro no había reaccionado a su presencia para nada. Y cuando acabaron en la misma habitación, había pensado—ahora de seguro se va a presentar como lo haría cualquier sangrepura. Nott ciertamente había recordado sus modales la noche anterior, pero en su lugar, ¡Black se había ido a dormir de inmediato! Resumiéndolo, pensó Draco Malfoy, el otro chico era bastante irritante, y no sabía por qué su madre esperaba que se hiciera amigo de Black, sólo porque eran parientes. Estaba claro que no era ni de cerca la compañía apropiada para un Malfoy.

Por fin, media hora después del amanecer, Rigel Black empezó a despertar. A Draco le habría encantado recibir el crédito por eso, pero parecía que el chico estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a tal hora, porque no se vió ni confundido ni sorprendido cuando le dio un vistazo al reloj descansando sobre su velador. Draco pensó que su padre habría estado orgulloso de él por la paciencia que demostró al esperar que Black le prestara atención. Pero bien podría haber estado esperando que Goyle encontrara su cerebro, porque al parecer Rigel Black tenía incluso menos conciencia de sí mismo de la que había pensado. El chico se bajó de la cama y se estiró, sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. La poca paciencia de Draco se acabó cuando Black empezó a escoger su ropa para el día, y se aclaró la garganta con el decoro experto que sólo un Malfoy podría tener tan temprano en el día.

 _ **Eso**_ _sí que le llamó la atención_ , pensó Draco con exasperación, _¿cómo es que éste cabeza de chorlito fue sorteado a Slytherin?_

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —dijo en voz alta.

Black pausó, inclinado sobre su baúl, con una toalla tirada sobre el hombro y un cepillo en la mano.

—Sí —dijo, cerrando su baúl. Recogió su bulto de ropa limpia (Draco hizo una mueca por dentro al ver que esa túnica en perfecto estado era arrugada con descuido) y caminó hasta la puerta de su baño, cerrándola detrás de él. Draco escuchó el click del cerrojo y bufó, malhumorado.

—Pues buenos días para ti también, rayo de sol —murmuró, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia el armario donde había desempacado y guardado todas sus túnicas la noche anterior, _como cualquier persona normal_ , pensó amargamente. Olvida la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, ningún vago indicio de una alianza política en el futuro valía la pena si así era como Rigel Black iba a ser todo el tiempo.

Para cuando Draco había alisado su túnica y se había peinado (y por lo tanto sentía que había recuperado su dignidad), se había calmado un poco. _Una semana_ , pensó Draco, _seré amistoso y (por Merlín)_ _ **ligeramente**_ _solícito por una semana, pero después de eso si Black sigue siendo un donnadie taciturno, ni siquiera mi madre podrá culparme por buscar compañía más adecuada_.

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Rigel._

Rigel se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada del baño temblando. No creía que la hubieran mirado con tanta fijeza en toda su vida. ¿Qué era lo que Malfoy quería? ¿Una foto? Prácticamente había echado a correr hacia el baño para alejarse de su pesada mirada—¡el chico tenía una mirada fulminante como un martillo!—pero un vistazo al espejo no mostró nada inusual. No pelo verde o colmillos o la sugerencia sutil de que no era un chico. Para resumir, nada que mereciera un escrutinio tan intenso. Estremeciéndose un poco con una sensación de aprensión, revisó el cerrojo en la puerta otra vez y se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando al poco tiempo que tendría para alistarse en la mañana sin su pelo largo, así que tendría que buscar algo que hacer en la mañana si no quería empezar a despertarse más tarde. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo el chico Malfoy tan temprano (aparte de taladrarle la cabeza a la gente con los ojos)? Decidiendo que eso no era asunto suyo, salió, se secó el pelo con una toalla, y se vistió.

Cuando entró al dormitorio la saludó una sonrisa cegadoramente alegre y un "Buenos días" de parte de Nott, que aparentemente era tan malo por las mañanas como Archie; todo sol y pajaritos azules. Estaba esperando con el pelo café desordenado y un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

—¿Has terminado?

—Sí —dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado—. ¿Te desperté con la ducha?

—Nah —le lanzó una sonrisa al pasar a su lado—. Fue Draco con su mirada-de-muerte-Malfoy.

Sin saber qué decir, ella se limitó a asentir y continuó hasta su cama, que estaba entre la de Nott y Malfoy, donde colgó su toalla del dosel plateado para que se secara. Vio a Malfoy darle una mirada confundida por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo ignoró, pensando que él probablemente nunca había reusado una toalla en su vida, y por lo tanto se estaba preguntando por qué colgaría la toalla en lugar de lanzarla al cesto de ropa sucia para los elfos.

Tuvo que repensar su conclusión cuando él la interceptó de camino a la puerta.

—No creo que hayamos sido presentados como se debe —dijo él—. Soy Draco Malfoy.

—Rigel Black —dijo ella—. Encantado de conocerte.

—¿Ya te vas a desayunar? —preguntó él educadamente, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro como si no hubiera dado un brinco para presentarse formalmente—. Creo que no empieza por otros veinte minutos.

—A menos que tengas un mapa de la escuela, puede que me tome todo ese tiempo encontrar el comedor —dijo ella, dando un paso a un lado significativamente. Sabía que era terriblemente grosero, pero lo único que no necesitaba, lo que podría arruinar todo, era atención de parte de la gente equivocada. Y si Malfoy no calificaba como 'equivocado', se comería sus ingredientes de Pociones.

—Podrías preguntarle a un estudiante mayor —apuntó él desde sus espaldas. La falta de irritación o censura en su voz la impresionó lo suficiente que se dio vuelta para hablarle otra vez.

—Dudo que vayan a desayunar tan temprano —dijo ella, sintiendo un poquito de satisfacción en sus palabras cortantes cuando vio un destello en sus ojos y su labio inferior hacer un puchero antes de que la sonrisa educada pudiera distraerla. Ahí estaba el niño mimado que había esperado del vástago de los Malfoy. Debajo de todo el artificio natural y genial había un chico que hacía pucheros, sin importar cuán breves, cuando las cosas no resultaban como él las quería.

—Lo harían en veinte minutos, cuando empiece —dijo él con lentitud, con el tono de voz demasiado paciente de alguien explicando algo que no tendría que explicar.

—Probablemente tienes razón —le ofreció la más pequeña de las sonrisas, apenas un esbozo, y procedió a darse la vuelta y a abrir la puerta hacia el pasillo de los de primero—. Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

Se permitió otra sonrisa, esta vez genuina, ante la mirada que imaginó en su rostro al cerrar la puerta con firmeza detrás de ella. Tenía el hábito de imaginar otras cosas en el rostro de la gente que había recogido de una fiesta enmascarada a la que sus padres la habían arrastrado una vez. Desde ese entonces había sobrepuesto rostros y expresiones exagerados en la cabeza de la gente en su imaginación cuando se aburría. Era entretenido, si bien algo extraño.

La habitación común estaba desierta. A pesar de que tenían que terminar su desayuno treinta minutos antes de lo usual para juntarse con su Jefe de Casa esa mañana, no había motivo para que los estudiantes se pasearan por ahí antes de que los elfos empezaran a servir comida, así que Rigel disfrutó del silencio al cruzar hasta la entrada de la sala común. Al encontrarse con la pared vacía se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo abrirla desde adentro.

—¿Ouroboros? —adivinó. La puerta se deslizó a un lado, para su placentera sorpresa. En realidad tenía sentido, pensó mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella con el mismo silencio. De esta manera, no podías dejar la sala común sin saber la contraseña para volver a entrar, lo que volvía menos posible que alguien quedara afuera en el aire frío de noche.

Cuando hubo caminado lo suficiente como para estar lejos de la vista inmediata de cualquiera saliendo de la sala común, sacó un pedazo de pergamino engañosamente en blanco que Archie le había dado, después de que Sirius se lo diera a él. James y Sirius le habían dicho a Archie lo que era, recordando la ocasión en que Filch se los había quitado. Aparentemente habían regresado unos cuantos años después de graduarse y habían recuperado su propiedad, aunque nunca le habían admitido al viejo celador qué era. Habían logrado que Remus los ayudara a mejorarlo, también, y Archie le había explicado las nuevas características con un anhelo celoso, pero el mapa no le serviría de nada en IAM, así que se lo había entregado, y —de manera noble— se había rehusado a recibir la capa de invisibilidad de su padre a cambio.

Con el Mapa de los Merodeadores en mano, atravesó las mazmorras, pensando que podría empezar a explorar con lo más cercano a su "hogar" primero. Después de que habían pasado casi veinte minutos, se dirigió hacia la escalera que la llevaría de regreso al Vestíbulo y de ahí al Gran Comedor. Borró el pergamino otra vez y lo guardó al empezar a subir las escaleras, y estaba a medio camino cuando una voz la llamó. Dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio a Nott subiendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, Malffoy y un chico mayor de Slytherin que al parecer el rubio conocía bien siguiéndolo a paso más calmado.

—¿Recién vas a subir? —preguntó Nott incrédulamente—. Te marchaste hace muchísimo.

—Las mazmorras son muy grandes —dijo mientras los otros dos chicos se le unían.

—¿Así que has estado perdido todo este tiempo? —preguntó con diversión el chico mayor de Slytherin, que era atlético y de apariencia bastante común, con el pelo y los ojos castaños.

—No es como si tuviera un mapa —dijo ella, inexpresiva. Si Archie estuviera ahí, habría compartido la broma.

—Bueno, no hay mejor manera de aprender que perdiéndose —el chico se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor—. Soy Adrian Pucey.

Ella le sacudió la mano distraídamente.

—Rigel Black.

Pucey frunció el ceño un poco mientras buscaban asientos cerca de la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Perdóname, pero creí que era _Arcturus_ Black.

—Rigel es mi segundo nombre —dijo ella, sirviéndose un vaso de leche y notando que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban escuchando atentamente. Nott y Pucey intercambiaron una mirada confundida cuando ella empezó a comerse un bol de gachas y se dieron cuenta de que iba a dejarlo ahí. Creyó ver que a Malfoy le temblaba un poco la ceja antes de que él se enfocara en sus huevos.

Rigel estaba a punto de terminar cuando Pansy entró al Comedor. Se paró detrás de Nott, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Rigel, y aclaró su garganta delicadamente. El desgarbado chico le hizo espacio de inmediato, apretándose junto al chico a su izquierda para que Pansy pudiera sentarse. Ella asintió como una reina que acababa de recibir una inclinación de parte de uno de sus cortesanos, y saludó a Rigel con algo de frialdad.

—Buenos días, señor Black —se sirvió un plato lleno de fruta, examinando minuciosamente cuál pedazo de melón quería, antes de continuar—: Estuve un poco sorprendida de ver que ya te habías marchado esta mañana.

Había un _sin mí_ silencioso al final de la oración, pero si Pansy deseaba inquietar a Rigel iba a tener que ser más directa. No había nada que hiciera mejor que comunicarse sin hablar.

—Siempre me he levantado temprano —dijo ella. _No estabas ahí cuando me fui_.

—Ya veo —dijo Pansy—, ¿y qué hay sobre la madrugada que encuentras tan interesante?

 _¿Valdría la pena que yo también me levantara temprano?_

—Encuentro atractiva la falta de ruido —dijo Rigel, pretendiendo no notar que Pansy se había puesto rígida con ofensa, y pausó a terminar su leche antes de continuar—, ayuda a que uno entienda las pocas cosas que escucha con más claridad.

 _Me despierto temprano para evitar a la gente, pero haría una excepción por ti porque valoro tu compañía y me agradaría entenderte mejor_.

LA verdad era que la segunda parte de la afirmación de Rigel podría ser interpretado como un deseo de tener una conversación íntima, lejos de miradas entrometidas y distracciones, pero pensó que entre su corta edad y el sentido común de Pansy era poco probable que la malentendieran.

—Parece haber algo de valor en lo que dices —dijo Pansy con delicadeza, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que Rigel había escapado su irritación por ahora. Su declaración era tan neutra que podría haber significado cualquier cosa, pero Rigel eligió interpretarlo como un _quizá_. Si Pansy se levantaba temprano con ella la mañana siguiente o no daba lo mismo. Pansy había conseguido lo que quería, una explicación y una invitación, si bien no una disculpa. Rigel se preguntó si debería esperar esa clase de maniobras de parte de la rubia cada vez que se enfadaba con ella. Ciertamente parecía estar disfrutándolo, a juzgar por la presumida satisfacción irradiando de sus gestos.

Rigel se castigó internamente por olvidar que, como "chico" sangrepura que había conocido a una chica sangrepura, sería esperado que la escoltara a la próxima comida que tuvieran juntos, y agradeció que Pansy no lo tomara como un insulto personal.

Treinta y cinco minutos antes del final del desayuno, la Casa de Slytherin se puso de pie al unísono y se retiró a las mazmorras, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos Hufflepuffs de primero al salir del Comedor. Su Jefe de Casa ya estaba presente cuando llegaron. Se paró alto y silencioso en medio de la sala común mientras que los estudiantes entraban y llenaban los bordes de la habitación. Los de primero se agruparon cerca de una de las mesas de estudio, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando el silencio había empezado a alargarse de expectante a incómodo, él habló.

—Para aquellos que no lo sepan —miró hacia su grupo de primero y Rigel se sintió fascinada en contra de su voluntad. Tenía unos ojos que atrapaban como una trampa si eras lo suficientemente estúpido para mirarlo directamente—. Soy el Maestro de Pociones Severus Snape, su Jefe de Casa. Me disculpo por mi ausencia la tarde anterior; estaba inevitablemente ocupado, como sucederá a veces. Sin embargo —empezó a girar en un círculo mientras hablaba, incluyendo a todos en la habitación sólo con su mirada— con el comienzo del nuevo semestre se espera que ustedes recuerden, o en el caso de nuestros nuevos estudiantes, que descubran, lo que significa ser un Slytherin. Para algunos de ustedes, cuyos ancestros caminaron por los pasillos de esta mazmorra, significa tradición, y para otros sencillamente una aceptación sin reservas, pero para todos ustedes, Slytherin significa una oportunidad para esculpir y moldear su destino como les parezca adecuado.

—Como Jefe de Casa es mi deber ayudarlos a lograr las ambiciones que les ganaron un puesto en esta habitación. Por siete años, sus objetivo son mis objetivos. Sus planes y sueños y ardides se convertirán en mis propias motivaciones, y mientras ustedes vivan aquí prometo asistirlos a lograr sus proyectos —pausó por un momento para dejar que sus palabras, increíbles como eran, cayeran profundo—. Así mismo, si en cualquier momento uno de ustedes necesita ayuda, sencillamente busquen un retrato de Salazar Slytherin, y él me encontrará de inmediato —hizo un gesto hacia el cuadro de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes colgando encima de la chimenea principal.

Rigel examinó a su Jefe de Casa mentalmente mientras hablaba, buscando por signos que lo delataban… sí, ahí en la túnica a prueba de fuego, y _ahí_ en las uñas bien cortadas, e incluso en el ensanchamiento de sus fosas nasales mientras su nariz se preparaba para hacer un inventario de los aromas en la habitación—éste era verdaderamente un Maestro de Pociones. Absorbió su lenguaje corporal, orgulloso y rígido. Se veía más como un general evaluando sus tropas que cualquier otro profesor del que había oído. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirar directamente a los de primero, Rigel notó que era mucho más amenazador en persona de lo que parecía en el papel, con sus facciones de halcón y presencia oscura, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo sus palabras eran mucho más amables de lo que había esperado. En sus artículos, pasaba tanto tiempo lanzando comentarios ácidos acerca de sus contemporáneos incompetentes en el campo como presentando resultados revolucionarios y deducciones brillantes. Ella ya se había preparado para hostilidad inmediata simplemente por quién era el padre de Archie, pero Snape parecía ni siquiera haberla notado.

—En la Casa de Slytherin nos mantenemos juntos, porque una única serpiente no puede enfrentarse a un león, un águila o, sí, incluso un tejón a veces. Sacamos fuerza de nuestra solidaridad, de nuestras conexiones, y cualquier otro recurso que se presente —pausó para dar una sonrisa que hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores se rieran oscuramente—. Hay muy pocas reglas en Slytherin que no puedan ser dobladas hasta cierto punto. Una es la política en contra de peleas entre miembros de la Casa. Si tienes un problema con un miembro de la Casa, arréglenlo con palabras en privado o con las varitas durante las vacaciones. En esta escuela, en cuanto les concierne a los demás, mis serpientes no se muestran los colmillos entre sí. Cualquier otro problema es considerado caso por caso. Cuando crucen la línea, lo sabrán, y recen tener la inteligencia suficiente para no cometer el mismo error dos veces —mostró los dientes en una parodia de una sonrisa, y Rigel prometió ahí mismo nunca meterse con su lado malo.

Él asintió, aparentemente satisfecho de que su punto había sido bien recibido (incluso Malfoy parecía incómodo), y se marchó. El vacío que dejó su presencia fue tal que tomó varios segundos después de que la pared se cerrara para que alguien se moviera. Por fin un prefecto se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Sus horario deberían estar en sus dormitorios ahora, y quienquiera que tenga clase cerca del salón de Encantamientos primero es responsable de enseñarles el camino a las serpientes bebé.

Rigel miró a Pansy, y la rubia alzó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. Se tomó su tiempo, pnesando en su impresión mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones, y finalmente decidió que una encogida de hombros era la mejor respuesta que podía ofrecer. Pansy sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando tal gesto y ya le tuviera afecto. Rigel supuso que no era otra cosa más que socialmente predecible.

—Bueno, yo pienso que es genial —dijo Pansy—. Mi padre me dice que tiene bastante fama como Maestro de Pociones, y todos dicen que es un buen Jefe de Casa.

Nott, que iba caminando detrás de ellos, resopló con entretención incrédula.

—Todos los que están en Slytherin, quizá. El resto de las Casas piensan que es un bastardo.

Pansy frunció el ceño ante su lenguaje, pero se limitó a decir:

—¿A quién le importa lo que piensan? Están equivocados.

Rigel los dejó discutiendo sobre ello, todavía pensando en su primer encuentro con su… ¿ídolo? Claramente no. Si había algo que Severus Snape no era, era idolatrable. ¿Su héroe, quizá? No, demasiado infantil. Su futuro mentor, decidió ella, con un poco de suerte. Era igual de más-grandioso-que-la vida como lo había imaginado, pero a pesar de sus palabras acerca de hablarle de sus ambiciones, había algo… inaccesible en él. No podía imaginar ir hacia él y demandar su atención, en especial considerando que el apellido que estaba tomando prestado (y su verdadero apellido, para el caso). Tendría que trabajar dos veces más duro y hacer que _él_ la notara a _ella_.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy le mantuvo el ritmo camino a su primera clase, Encantamiento. Intentó, por turnos, caminar un poco más rápido, y después más lento, para ver si él se ponía inconscientemente frustrado, pero no pareció afectarlo. De hecho, se ajustó sin problemas a su paso cada vez que lo modificaba, y nunca flaqueó en la conversación (no es que ella le estuviera dando mucho material para conversar).

—¿Esperas la clase con ansias, Black? —preguntó Malfoy, tono anodino pero educadamente curioso.

—¿Encantamientos? —Rigel le dio un vistazo al chico que parecía casi determinado a ser amigable con ella—. ¿O a las clases en general?

—Cualquiera —él sonrió de una manera que sería encantadora en unos cuantos años—. Ambos.

—Oh —asintió con aire de entendimiento exagerado—. No.

Esta vez estaba segura de que su ceja había temblado.

—¿Ninguna de ellas? —insistió él con gentileza—. ¿Ni siquiera vuelo? En lo personal, no puedo esperar a mostrarles a esos Gryffindor cómo se supone que se juega el Quidditch.

Debatió el volcar la conversación hacia su interés por el Quidditch, pero reconoció que ya que él le había dado uno de sus gustos, era justo reciprocar.

—Supongo que estoy deseoso de tener Pociones —ofreció ella, pensando que el destello de triunfo en los ojos de Malfoy no era para nada sospechoso.

—¿Pociones? Es afortunado que estés en Slytherin, entonces —dijo mientras entraban al salón de Encantamientos. Pensó que quizás lo dejaría hasta ahí y se iría a sentar con Nott o Zabini, pero en su lugar prácticamente la acorraló a la mesa en la que Pansy acababa de sentarse, que tenía dos asientos libros. Terminó en el del medio y se preguntó si Malfoy creía que acomodarla junto a Pansy la pondría lo suficientemente cómoda como para responder todas sus preguntas "amigables." También se preguntó si tenía planeado escribir un expediente sobre ella para enviárselo a sus padres, pero, como de costumbre, se guardó sus preguntas para sí misma.

—¿Qué es afortunado? —preguntó Pansy, que sólo había escuchado parte del comentario de Malfoy.

—Que Black esté en Slytherin, porque le interesan las Pociones.

 _Sí, qué suerte_ , pensó Rigel con algo de ironía.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Pansy, con un toque mordaz en su voz generalmente tranquila. Rigel se dio cuenta de que había dicho su comentario en voz alta, y cuando Pansy continuó hablando en voz baja para no dejar que los otros notaran la tensión entre dos serpientes, lo confirmó—. Deberías estar orgulloso de ser Slytherin. Sólo porque quizás tu padre no lo apruebe…

—Pansy —interrumpió Rigel en el mismo volumen— no quise decir que me considera desafortunado por estar en Slytherin. Quería decir que la verdad no fue suerte que me pusieran aquí. Quería estar en Slytherin. —Sin mencionar que usé más astucia en llegar a Hogwarts que la mayoría de los idiotas de nuestro año combinados. Como si pudiera estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—Pero tu padre es un… —se detuvo antes de decir "traidor a la sangre" pero el sentimiento estaba presente—. Bueno, ¿por qué querías estar en Slytherin?

—Malfoy ya te dijo eso —dijo Rigel.

Malfoy y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad velada.

—¿Querías estar en Slytherin para que Snape te ayudara con Pociones? —aclaró Malfoy. Estaba claro que pensaba que era una razón bastante pobre para abandonar los valores familiares, incluso si su familia era una tanda de traidores a la sangre.

Rigel se encogió de hombros, agradecida de que el profesor hubiera llegado por fin y de poder descontinuar la conversación. La verdad era que no había tenido la intención de compartir siquiera eso, pero sería peligroso para su salud el que los otros Slytherin pensaran que tenía un prejuicio contra su propia Casa.

El Profesor Flitwick era exactamente como había esperado que alguien con el nombre "Flitwick" fuera. Era pequeño y alegre, y empezó a pasar la lista inmediatamente después de pararse en una pila de libros. Rigel pensó que debía de tener un balance impecable a causa de pararse encima de libros todo el día, lo que explicaría por qué era un duelista increíble en su juventud.

La clase de Encantamientos era como Rigel había esperado. La parte más emocionante de la clase fue cuando le pidió al Profesor Flitwick que usara Rigel como su primer nombre cuando la llamó. Explicó la teoría detrás del primer encantamiento que estaban aprendiendo, el Encantamiento de Levitación, y los mandó a todos a practicar con plumas por el resto del periodo. Rigel observó como Pansy y Draco eventualmente se volvieron lo suficientemente buenos con sus plumas como para intentar luchar en el aire. No era exactamente estremecedor, puesto que incluso cuando las plumas chocaban era con un ruido patético y susurrante, por lo que se aburrieron pronto.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas, Rigel? —sugirió Pansy—. Si no lo aprendes, lo tendrás de tarea.

—Supongo —suspiró ella, intentando ignorar la manera intensa en que Malfoy estaba observando su pluma, como si tuviera buena razón para sospechar que era una bomba bien escondida. Sacudió la varita, diciendo "Wingardium Leviosa", pero nada sucedió. Intentó otra vez, y luego varias otras veces, y aún nada.

—Mm, quizás la pluma está hecha de plomo —dijo Pansy, agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de la mesa—. Espera, ¡creo que se movió un poco!

—Esa fue tu respiración, Parkinson —dijo Malfoy. Se veía bastante decepcionado por alguna razón—. Inténtalo otra vez, Black.

Lo hizo. Por el resto de la clase, practicó hasta que le pareció que podría hacer el movimiento de varita mientras dormía. Para el bien que el hizo.

—Es que no lo entiendo —siguió diciendo Pansy, incluso mientras caminaban a su próxima clase, Historia de la Magia—. No se supone que sea tan difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que estabas intentándolo de verdad?

—Sí.

Quizá. Rigel se tragó un suspiro. Tenía que pasar casi una semana entera de clases inútiles antes de que le permitieran acercarse a un caldero. No tenían Pociones hasta el jueves, desafortunadamente, e incluso entonces era sólo teoría. No la dejarían fabricar nada hasta el viernes, y eso era asumiendo que el Profesor Snape los dejara fabricar la primera semana.

Durante Historia de la Magia, Pansy y Malfoy le lanzaron miradas significativas. No sabría decir exactamente _qué_ querían decir, pero la miraban a ella, se miraban entre sí, y después la miraban de vuelta, y eso ciertamente parecía _significar_ algo para ellos, aunque Rigel no podía descrifar qué. Para cuando llegó el almuerzo, estaba lista para hechizarlos a ambos, aunque no conocía ninguna maldición, y estaba bastante segura de que tanto Pansy como Malfoy conocían el Encantamiento Escudo gracias a sus padres paranoicos. _Pero la verdad es que si tuviera tantos enemigos como los Malfoy, también me aseguraría de que mis hijos pudieran defenderse._

Justo cuando pensó que se habían olvidado de su primera lección de Encantamientos, Malfoy arrastró a Pucey a la conversación a través de la mesa de almuerzo.

—Adrian, ¿cuánto te tomó aprender el Encantamiento de Levitación? —preguntó.

—Oh, un tiempo, creo —Pucey se rascó la cabeza—. Casi toda la clase, me parece, pero mis padres eran un poco más estrictos con las reglas de magia de menores de edad que los tuyos. Nunca hice magia a propósito hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

Malfoy y Pansy lucieron contrariados. Rigel podía entender a Malfoy. Si estaba buscando algo interesante que contar sobre ella, estaría muy decepcionado por sus habilidades para lanzar hechizos, porque no tenía ninguna. Pero Pansy… Rigel frunció el ceño, o por lo menos permitió que sus cejas se unieran un poco. Quizás Pansy se estaba arrepintiendo de volverse amiga de Rigel ahora que se había revelado que estaba por debajo del promedio mágico (o _un poco debajo del promedio_ , pensó con una mueca mental).

Aparentemente le habían contado la historia a Pucey mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, porque se dio vuelta hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Ni siquiera pudiste levantarla de la mesa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ni un temblor —intervino Pansy. Qué agradable era tener amigos tan directos.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto esfuerzo le pusiste? —preguntó Pucey.

—Lo intenté muchas veces —dijo ella—. Los movimientos de mi varita y mi pronunciación eran correctos. Sólo no funcionó.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no usabas una varita falsa? —Pansy le echó una mirada a su manga, claramente esperando que saliera una gallina de goma y que delatara el juego.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Doce pulgadas, fresno: pelo de unicornio. Ollivander la había llamado "bien balanceada."

—Pero espera —dijo Pucey—. Dijiste que lo intentaste varias veces, pero no cuanto _esfuerzo_ usaste.

Rigel lo miró con la cara en blanco.

—Oh, por… —Parecía que a Malfoy se le había acabado la paciencia del día. Le daba puntos por casi pasar el almuerzo—. Tienes que _querer_ que la magia funcione, Black. No puedes sacudir tu varita y esperar a que pasen cosas.

—Es correcto —dijo Pucey—. La intención es crucial cuando lanzas un hechizo, junto a la concentración y la determinación.

 _Que tonto_ , pensó Rigel, _en Pociones no puedes obtener un mejor resultado sólo porque lo quieres más. Tienes que pasar por el procedimiento necesario_. _No me sorprende que los magos actúen como un montón de niños mimados si la mayoría de sus necesidades se ven satisfechas el momento en que lo **quieren** con suficiente fuerza_ _._

Pero todo lo que dijo fue "Oh" antes de prestarle atención a su comida. Mascó una zanahoria pensativamente mientras que Malfoy bufó con aire caprichoso junto a ella, y los otros dos se rindieron, considerándolo un mal trabajo.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue, de ser posible, peor que Encantamientos. El profesor era un joven tartamudo que había tenido un mal encuentro con Vampiros mientras viajaba por el continente el año anterior. Rigel pudo ver por qué Sirius y su padre pensaban que los profesores hacían tan buen blanco para sus bromas. Pero sí parecía conocer lo básico de defensa personal, y los empezó con que intentaran prender la punta de sus varitas con el hechizo Lumos. Pansy bostezó dramáticamente, y a juzgar por la expresión de acuerdo de Malfoy, Rigel asumió que era uno de los hechizos que cualquier niño hijo de padres que no cumplieran la ley al pie de la letra ya conocía. Lo que dejó a los dos con nada mejor que hacer que enseñarle a Rigel.

—No, no, dilo con más fuerza.

—Sacude tu varita como que lo dices en serio.

Finalmente puso su varita sobre el escritorio y miró a sus dos porristas.

—¿Ustedes dos están en Hufflepuff?

—¿Qué?

—¡No!

—Entonces dejen de acosarme como un tejón.

Ambos se vieron altamente ofendidos, y Pansy masculló por un rato, pero se dedicaron a divertirse a sí mismos criticando al resto de la clase. Rigel, obediente, siguió intentando hasta el final de la clase, a pesar de que se sentía como un gasto de tiempo. Añadió Lumos a la lista de hechizos cuyos movimientos de varita ya tenía en la memoria, y se sintió feliz cuando la clase terminó.

Tenían tiempo libro para hacer tareas y cosas así todos los días antes de cenar, así que Rigel, Pansy y Malfoy se dirigieron a las mazmorras a trabajar en una tarea que el Profesor Binns les había dado. Tenían que listar los que pensaban que eran los eventos históricos más importantes del último siglo, pero como todos ellos conocían bien la historia mágica reciente (Pansy y Malfoy porque les habían enseñado historia mágica y Rigel porque leía el periódico) no les tomó mucho. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que había mucho tiempo para que molestaran a Rigel por sus hechizos.

—Es como si fueras un muggle —dijo Malfoy.

—Quizá lo soy —dijo ella. Ambos sangrepura se encogieron casi sin querer antes de recuperar la compostura.

—No, no lo eres —dijo Pansy—. Sólo no te estás esforzando lo suficiente. Vamos, ¿qué es lo que quieres más que nada ahora mismo?

—Quiero que me dejen en paz.

—Bueno, por eso no funciona —dijo Malfoy—. La pluma no va a flotar hasta que lo que más quieras en el mundo es hacerla flotar.

—¿Pero por qué querría eso? —preguntó ella razonablemente—. Serías más fácil y más rápido recogerla yo misma.

—¿Y si quisieras mover una piedra?

—¿Puedes mover una piedra con Wingardium Leviosa?

—Bueno, no, necesitas un hechizo más fuerte, pero imagínatelo.

—No puedo pensar en una sola vez en mi vida en que pensé, ay, si tan sólo pudiera mover esa roca —Rigel se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que me parece algo inútil.

Pansy suspiró.

—Vale, ¿qué hay del Encantamiento Lumos, entonces? Es muy útil.

—Pero aquí no está oscuro —ella gesticuló hacia la sala común—. No necesito que mi varita se encienda.

—Así nunca vas a aprender mágica —dijo Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rigel se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, estaba aquí para aprender Pociones, no magia.

Después de la cena se retiró a su cuarto y empezó a escribir una carta para Sirius. No sabía cómo cambiar su caligrafía aun, así que usó una pluma dictadora y tuvo la esperanza de que Sirius asumiera que su hijo tan sólo era demasiado perezoso para escribir por sí mismo.

 _Querido Papá,_

 _¿Ya me extrañas? Yo ya echo de menos tener mi propia habitación, pero la comida es mucho mejor que las cosas que cocinas, ja ja. El viaje en tren fue divertido, conocí a un chico simpático que se llama Neville (creo que es un Longbottom), ¡y el castillo es tan genial como tú y el tío James siempre me dijeron! Ah, no te alarmes, pero me sortearon a Slytherin—¡sorpresa! No te preocupes, todos han sido buenos conmigo hasta ahora y los otros chicos de mi dormitorio son simpáticos, aunque algunas de las chicas de mi año me estaban dando miradas como si pensaran que les voy a saltar encima en cualquier momento. ¿Qué exactamente es lo que le hiciste a sus madres cuando estabas aquí, papá?_

 _Mi primer día de clases me fue bien, ¡pero historia es muy aburrido! Nuestro profesor de DCAO se ve como que una buena broma lo haría soltar su collar de ajo, pero supongo que no lo sabré hasta que lo intente, ¿eh? Y eso, todo está bien aquí, no te preocupes demasiado y promete que no vas a convertir mi dormitorio en un salón de billar o algo, ¿vale?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Archie_

 _(PD—el ya-sabes-qué todavía funciona)_

Decidió que sonaba lo suficiente como su primo como para soportar escrutinio. Tuvo cuidado de no mencionar a ningún Snape, Malfoy o el problema que estaba teniendo con los hechizos. No había necesidad de que Sirius se preocupara; si alguna vez venía a visitar la escuela, todo quedaría arruinado. Sabía que iba a ser imperativo que evitara cosas como heridas, detenciones masivas, o cualquier otra cosa que le daría a Sirius una razón para venir a Hogwarts. Su actuación era buena cuando ponía esfuerzo, pero estaba destinado a notar que no era Archie a menos que le lanzara una Maldición de Conjuntivitis en cuanto cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

Rigel guardó la pluma dictadora y miró a su alrededor. Todavía faltaban unos buenos cuarenta minutos hasta el toque de queda, así que ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaba dormido. Nott estaba jugando un juego de snap explosivo con Zabini, que aparentemente ya estaba aburrido de la ilustre compañía del tonto y más tonto. Malfoy estaba… oh, fantástico, parecía estar escribiendo una carta también. Eso significaba que no iría a la lechucería a solas. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador con aire casual, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento sospechoso sólo llamaría la atención de los otros Slytherin. Empezó a murmurar en voz queda frases sinsentido, como si estuviera leyendo porciones de su carta para comprobar la redacción. Metió "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" en el medio y se apresuró a memorizar el camino más rápido hasta la lechucería. Borrando el mapa de la misma manera, lo guardó una vez más y enrolló su carta con tanta sutileza como le era posible.

Se puso guantes y una bufanda ajustada alrededor del cuello. Sirius había encantado las túnicas de Archie para que fueran resistentes al clima, así que no necesitaba una capa. Se puso de pie con aire casual, guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica. Estaba casi (tan cerca) en la puerta cuando, sorpresa de sorpresas, Malfoy la detuvo.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Black? —preguntó.

 _¿Va a decir eso cada vez que está claro que, en efecto, voy a algún lado?_ Puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

—Sí, Malfoy.

—Vas a enviar una carta —dijo él como si fuera una acusación—. Vas a la lechucería.

Ella se encogió de hombros esquivamente, lo que era tan directo como una admisión. Él se levantó de la cama y empezó a enrollar su propia carta, diciendo:

—Sólo queda media hora hasta el toque de queda.

—No me debería tomar más de quince minutos de ida y vuelta —apuntó ella.

—Te tomó veinte minutos sólo salir de las mazmorras esta mañana —dijo Malfoy llanamente—. Voy contigo.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Rigel sin mucha esperanza.

Nott habló del otro lado de la habitación:

—Claro que la hay. No quieres ir caminando a solas a esta hora en territorio de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. ¿No estabas ecuchando al Profesor Snape esta mañana?

—No hay problema —le prometió Malfoy, mostrando una sonrisa con demasiados dientes para ser amigable—. Necesito enviar mi carta con Arquímides de todas formas.

 _Sólo un Malfoy tendría una lechuza llamada Arquímides_ , pensó ella, pero se rindió con buen humor. Ya se había esperado que Malfoy insistiera en acompañarla de todos modos. Caminaron por el vestíbulo y hacia la sala común en silencio, interrumpido sólo cuando Malfoy dijo la contraseña para que la puerta-pared los dejara salir.

Las mazmorras estaban frías y espeluznantemente silenciosas; sus pasos produjeron eco, lo que ella consideró que sería una ventaja si necesitabas escuchar a intrusos acercándose, y una desventaja si querías moverte sin que nadie lo supiera. Tomó los giros que la llevaban hasta el Vestíbulo con confianza, y Malfoy pareció contento con seguirla hasta que llegaron al primer piso. Se giró hacia la escalera principal, que los llevaría hasta la escalera conectada al corazón del castillo, mientras que ella se giró hacia la escalera oeste, que los llevaba al lado del castillo. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente.

—Deberíamos usar la escalera principal —dijo Malfoy—. No conocemos lo suficiente el castillo como para tomar rutas alternativas y mientras más remota el área, más fácil es que nos tiendan una emboscada.

—¿No es por eso que viniste conmigo? Para prevenir ataques de cualquiera que quisiera meterse con una serpiente solitaria? —preguntó ella, con una mirada en su rostro que decía con claridad: _puedes ir por donde te plazca, pero yo me voy por acá_.

Él hizo un ruido parecido a un suspiro ahogado en la garganta, pero caminó con determinación hacia las escaleras oestes, fulminándola con la mirada. Rigel ignoró su mirada oscura y los llevó tres pisos más arriba hasta el cuarto, y no fue hasta que dobló por un pasillo que Malfoy habló, exasperado.

—Vale, ahora sé que vamos al lado equivocado. Te diriges al este, y la lechucería está en la Torre Oeste. Deberíamos haber seguido hasta la siguiente escalera.

Rigel siguió caminando hasta que ella alcanzó un tapiz de dos jóvenes magos peleando por una joven rubia. Lo movió a un lado y miró hacia atrás como para decir, _¿vienes?_ Malfoy cerró la boca y miró el pasadizo que ella había revelado con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? —dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente a examinar el espacio lúgubre. Era una escalera empinada y estrecha que casi parecía ir directo hacia arriba.

—Sí, Malfoy, te forcé a seguirme a la lechucería para que me echaran mi primera noche porque empujé al heredero de los Malfoy por las escaleras —dijo Rigel.

Él se vio a punto de bufar, pero la apartó a un lado y tomó las escaleras de todas formas. Iluminó su varita con el hechizo Lumos y le envió una mirada por encima de su hombro que decía _¿ves lo útil que es?_ Ella lo siguió divertida, y dijo:

—Fíjate en el escalón treinta y tres.

Se detuvo por completo. Ella casi pudo oírlo contando hasta diez en su cabeza antes de decir:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Lo alcanzó, aunque apenas cabían los dos, tan estrecho era el pasadizo.

—Ahora estamos en el escalón veinticuatro, y pensé que debías saber que el escalón treinta y tres es, en realidad, una trampa.

La miró con fijeza, probablemente imaginando la violenta estrangulación del heredero Black.

—¿Por qué no vas tu primero?

Lo hizo contenta, pisando exageradamente por encima de la escalera falsa para que Malfoy no lo olvidara, aunque habría sido divertido verlo quedar atrapado hasta la rodilla en una escalera oculta. Salieron del pasaje en el séptimo piso, unos cuantos metros al este de la entrada de las escaleras de la lechucería. Malfoy apretó la boca, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntarle cómo había sabido a dónde ir. Pues bien, porque ella sólo habría mentido y le habría dicho que lo había escuchado de un estudiante mayor.

Subieron las escaleras a la lechucería con rapidez. Todavía no estaba tan helado como para que las escaleras estuvieran cubiertas en hielo, pero casi, y el viento feroz no los incentivaba a tomarse su tiempo. Rigel fue a encontrar una lechuza de la escuela para que se llevara su carta y Malfoy silbó pronunciadamente para llamar a su búho real. De repente se dio cuenta de que, mientras que ella estaba vestida de forma cálida para el viaje a la lechucería, que siempre estaba congelado porque tenía que estar expuesto para que las lechuzas entraran y salieran, Malfoy (que había estado demasiado preocupado con insistir en acompañarla) no lo estaba.

En ese momento, de verdad aparentaba sus once años. Tenía la nariz un poco roja, y la punta de las orejas, y su pelo estaba desordenado por el viento. Maldijo en voz queda otra vez mientras intentaba afirmar su pergamino, que se cayó, y Rigel adivinó que tenía los dedos entumecidos. Se agachó a recoger la carta antes de que golpeara el piso y se ensuciara con basura de ave. Malfoy levantó la mirada de repente, aunque su gélida expresión de siempre era menos efectiva ahora que sabía que, probablemente, se moría de frío. Así que ignoró la mala mirada, ató el pergamino con firmeza a la pata de su majestuosa lechuza, y dijo:

—¿A tu padre?

—No es asunto tuyo —espetó él.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Debería taparme las orejas mientras que le das las instrucciones a tu búho?

Puede que se sonrojara, pero hacía demasiado frío para estar segura.

—Mansión Malfoy —le dijo al ave.

Rigel miró al ave mientras ésta echaba a volar, preguntándose qué tanto hablaba sobre ella aquella carta, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente, pensando que quizás ya era un poco demasiado buena pretendiendo ser su primo si se estaba comportando tan vanidosa. Se giró hacia Malfoy, cuya respiración estaba saliendo en nubes de vapor de entre labios que ya no tenían color. Se quitó la bufanda y la enrolló apresuradamente alrededor del cuello y la boca del chico pálido, acallando sus protestas balbuceadas por unos cuantos momentos cruciales. Para cuando logró sacar su mentón de la gruesa fábrica, ella se había quitado los guantes y había agarrado sin delicadeza una de sus manos, haciendo un ruido con la lengua porque estaba temblando de frío.

—Qué… —empezó a decir él con los dientes apretados.

—Sostén esto por mí, ¿vale, Malfoy? —dijo ella, empujando su mano adentro de uno de sus guantes tibios y procediendo a hacer lo mismo con la otra—. Gracias.

—Tú…

Pero Rigel ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, lejos de él.

—Apresúrate, Malfoy, no queremos llegar tarde.

—Mientras estemos de vuelta en las mazmorras antes del toque de queda, Snape no nos quitará puntos —dijo él, moviéndose con rapidez para alcanzarla, y ella notó que su voz sonaba amortiguada otra vez. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante la imagen del Malfoy más joven con su cara medio escondida en su bufanda otra vez. Se veía como un pajarito bebé asomándose desde su nido, excepto que tenía otro nido en la cabeza, ese pelo que antes había estado perfecto.

Caminaron de vuelta a la sala común en relativo silencio. Malfoy eligió no comentar en la manera en que Rigel navegó las mazmorras a la perfección. Estaba aprendiendo que era mejor no hacerle preguntas, porque de todos modos ella nunca daba una respuesta honesta. En la entrada de sus habitaciones se despojó rápidamente de su bufanda y sus guantes y se los entregó antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacia su lado de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Ella guardó su ropa en su baúl y se quitó los zapatos, y se acostó en su cama a esperar al sueño. Nott la miró a través de sus cortinas y le pregunto:

—¿No te pones ropa para dormir? ¿O por lo menos duermes bajo las mantas?

—No —dijo ella. Había decidido que sería más extraño cambiarse en el baño cada vez que se ponía piyamas que sólo dormir en su ropa. Preferiría parecer paranoica a que pensaran que tenía algo que esconder. Dormía encima de las mantas para que, en caso de emergencia o si la atacaban en la mitad de la noche, no le estorbaran las pesadas mantas, y entre dormir en su túnica y la pequeña chimenea que los elfos siempre prendían por la tarde, dudaba que fueran necesarias.

Nott se rió entre dientes y abandonó el asunto, dándose la vuelta. Rigel miró el dosel, pensando en su primer día en Hogwarts. No sabría si había tomado la decisión correcta hasta el viernes, pero hasta ahora era mejor y peor de lo que había esperado. Tenía una buena (si bien un poco entrometida) amiga en Pansy, e incluso Malfoy era algo interesante a veces. Por otro lado, las clases habían sido un desastre hasta ahora. No esperaba que Transfiguración fuera mucho mejor, aunque le iría bien en Herbología. Sabía mucho sore plantas, o por lo menos las que se usaban como ingredientes para Pociones. Y tenía una tarde entera de clases de Vuelo. Suspiró silenciosamente para sí misma, deseando no tener que tomar todas esas otras, aburridas clases. Todo lo que quería hacer era fabricar pociones. Poco después, el sueño se la llevó en sus brazos, y soñó apaciblemente con calderos hirviendo, una vez más ignorando la mirada plateada que venía de la cama a la derecha.

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Draco._

Miró al chico dormido en la cama de al lado como si pudiera responder todas las preguntas nadando en la cabeza de Draco. _Y,_ pensó Draco, _probablemente si podría, si quisiera_. Pero Rigel Black estaba probando ser poco abierto. Había pasado todo el día con Black, y todo lo que sabía del otro chico era que tenía un interés vago en Pociones y que era terrible con la magia en general. Nada de lo que escribir a casa (aunque lo había hecho, claro), y usualmente no era lo suficiente como para ganarse más interés de su parte, pero había algo acerca de Rigel Black que tenía a Draco determinado a saber más. El chico parecía haberse perdido de manera horrible esa mañana, pero entonces, quizás como resultado de ese tiempo que había pasado vagando, había demostrado una confianza completa al navegar las mazmorras por la tarde. ¿Y cuándo había Black tenido tiempo, en nombre de Morgana, de averiguar acerca de ese pasadizo al séptimo piso?

Tampoco actuaba mucho como el hijo de Sirius Black, a juzgar por lo que Malfoy había escuchado acerca del primo de su madre. Aparte del coqueteo casual que había mostrado en el Festín de Bienvenida, Black parecía bastante diferente, por lo menos en cuanto a personalidad. Sí tenía el pelo de su padre y el color de ojos, y las facciones aristocráticas que habían sido cuidadosamente engendradas en la línea de los Black. Los ojos de Black eran de un gris más apagado que los suyos, pero por otro lado, él tenía esa capa gris distintiva de los Malfoy para complementar la genética de su madre. Rigel Black era callado, retraído, y no tenía reparos en ignorar las normas sociales cuando le parecía. Había mantenido la mayor parte de su información personal privada, y sin embargo había elegido dictar su carta a su padre en voz alta, lo que no encajaba para nada.

¡Y esa carta! Draco había podido escuchar la mayoría mientras escribía la suya, y o Black estaba manteniendo su personalidad real escondida hasta ahora o estaba mintiéndole descaradamente a su padre. Draco se inclinaba hacia la segunda, porque varias cosas en esa carta habían sido mentiras. Rigel Black no parecía ser el tipo interesado en bromas, aunque Draco sabía que Sirius y James Potter sí lo eran, y sus clases definitivamente no habían ido bien.

Además, Black había sido casi grosero con Draco por la mayor parte del día, pero le había prestado su bufanda y sus guantes en la lechucería como si no fuera gran cosa. En general, el chico era extremadamente contradictorio, si no sospechoso a secas, y Draco mantendría un ojo encima del Black más nuevo dijera lo que dijera su madre. _Tarde o temprano va a mostrar sus cartas_ , pensó Draco, _y yo estaré ahí_.


End file.
